<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tony's secret by Pinxku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610358">Tony's secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku'>Pinxku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCIS Tony DiNozzo angst mostly [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Animal shifter Anthony Dinozzo, Anthony Dinizzo Senior sucks, Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Past Child Abuse, Puppy Love, Secrets, Tony DiNozzo &amp; Jethro Gibbs Father-Son Relationship, Tony is a puppy, We can have nice things too, Worried Anthony DiNozzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After hard workload Tony goes to check on his boss.</p><p>Story how Gibbs finds out about Tonys secret.  Tony is an animal shifter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony DiNozzo &amp; Jethro Gibbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCIS Tony DiNozzo angst mostly [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tony's secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was exhausted. He loved working for Gibbs but lately, they have had stressful back to back cases where 2 of them involved missing children. </p><p> </p><p>By now Tony has learned that it is the children cases that drive Gibbs to his worst. And therefore drives Gibbs to run Tony to the ground with his never-ending commands.</p><p> </p><p>But Tony gets it. Nobody ever liked crimes against children and he had done extensive background checks on Gibbs before joining.</p><p> </p><p>Which leads him now here. At 2 AM in front of the Gibbs' house staring at the door unsure if he should go in or not.</p><p> </p><p>This was really a bad idea especially right now when his body yearns to shift after all the stress. But of course, he can't. He wants to so bad but he can't. Because Gibbs doesn't know. </p><p> </p><p>Gibbs doesn't know what he is and Tony fears that day he will find out. Because Gibbs will find out. And what will happen when he does? Will he react like Senior? Hate him for what he was.</p><p> </p><p>Tony's mom had been a shifter. Shifters are very rare and so most of the world doesn't know of their existence. But mother had been one and oh how happy she had been when little Anthony turned into a small puppy on his 3rd birthday.</p><p> </p><p>Senior knew about mother and accepted her. But after she died the cold neglect turned to hate. He could not stand to watch small Anthony turn. His green eyes so full of emotion and his form so much like his mothers.</p><p> </p><p>Soon small Anthony learned that nobody should ever see him like that. That he should never shift if he doesn't have to and shifting made a wave of shame rise in him.</p><p> </p><p>Reminders of being raised by his neck and thrown. Being kicked as his form was small and helpless made him cautious to show himself anyway. Let alone touch.</p><p> </p><p>But he couldn't just not shift. It was part of him and ignoring the need too long would make his human body hurt to the point where he would have to shift.</p><p> </p><p>Like right now. His body was screaming at him. His already emotional distress and stress amplifying it.</p><p> </p><p>But before he could go home and shift so he could curl in his small nest he has to check on his boss. The man had been clearly very affected by their latest case.</p><p> </p><p>Tony braces himself and opens the door silently. Unlocked as always completely contrary to the many locks on his own door.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly the smell of bourbon hits him sensitive nose and he cringes. Drunk was never good. Drunk usually meant a lot of pain for Anthony. But Gibbs wasn't like that. He wasn't...right? </p><p> </p><p>No of course not. Over the past 7 months Tony has been working for Gibbs there was one certain thing he knew. Gibbs was a good man that was for sure. He took care of his own and Tony had learned to trust him. Despite his head slaps he wouldn't hurt his own.</p><p> </p><p>He feels his need travel across his spine as his stress spikes despite his own reassurance as he steps further in the silent house. He doesn't need to move much further to see his boss on the couch instead of his basement. Bottle of bourbon in front of him and classy look in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>His senses could almost feel the distress waving of the man and his animalistic part just takes over. He needs to comfort his boss and shifting would do it. Puppies usually make people happy.</p><p> </p><p>Tony throws caution in the wind and shifts. The world around him turns bigger as he grows smaller. Relief courses through his body happy finally turn. Tingle of shame and fear sparkles beside it, Seniors lessons still sticking.</p><p> </p><p>And then there was a small puppy in his place. His clothes pooled around him. His eyes were like Tony's green, big and full of emotion. There was a dark patch of fur in his face forming a paw. His fur was yellowish and short but silky. He was still a puppy for some reason. Bigger than when he was three but puppy anyways.</p><p> </p><p>He cautiously shuffled closer. Ready to bolt with any sudden movement. He knew Gibbs saw him. His blue eyes turned to the small puppy with a small start. It causes Tony to flinch a little and pause. His small head tilts as they stare at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs frown at the small puppy his intoxicated mind was fuzzy but he patiently waits, understanding that any movement would scare it away.</p><p> </p><p>Tony slowly moves closer again and once close enough he hesitantly rubs his head and body around Gibbs' legs and whines.</p><p> </p><p>He paws Gibbs a little and looks up at him with begging puppy eyes. He startles a small yip when suddenly he is taken by the back of his neck like mothers would carry their puppies but trusts Gibbs, not to hurt him. If anybody else did this he would be struggling with all his might.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs stares at the puppy. His eyes familiar as the Green stares at icy blue once again.</p><p>A silent whine it lets out breaks their silent standoff.</p><p> </p><p>Tony watches as he is suddenly placed on top of Gibbs's chest. It's warm and the steady breathing felt comforting. He silently snuggles closer to his boss's hand. His small wet nose pumps the close by hand and after little sniffling he gives it a small lick.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs smiles down at him. Feeling comfort from the small puppy on his chest. He carefully maneuvers himself on his back. Once comfortable he starts petting the silky yellowish fur. The back and forth movement was comforting. The puppy seemed to enjoy it too if the closed eyes and content sigh was anything to go by.</p><p> </p><p>He always liked dogs. Kelly always wanted one... </p><p> </p><p>As if knowing what he was thinking the puppy whines again. Licking Gibbs's chin and pawing at it.</p><p> </p><p>The older agent smiles down at it and ran his fingers through the fur. Slowly the steady breathing and constant petting started to lul the small one into sleep. Realizing silently why the eyes looked so familiar and who the small pup was. He let himself fall asleep feeling proud to know the kid trusted him this much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you like that?</p><p>I liked doing it. I think it was quite cute if I say so myself. I might continue this as a series cause I liked the idea. I actually wanted to make him a fox cause I love foxes but Tony with his loyal St.Bernard and personality was more fitting as a puppy.</p><p>Thank you for reading! Leave a like and comment thode are appreciated! Come say hi in Tumblr @Pinxku22 </p><p>Stay safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>